Nations Discover a Beauty called the Internet
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Feliciano discovered the internet and later Ludwig, a conference was made and the nations put a vote to what should they do about the internet posting strange stories and pictures of them. What will happens depends on how Elizabeta can control herself... Rated T, oneshot, parody. Please enjoy!


**This just came randomly when I got a Tumblr account. Hope you enjoy it! **

_Nations Discover a Beauty called the Internet_

* * *

"VE~! Luddy, you gotta come read this!" Feliciano squealed joyfully as his eyes stayed glued on the computer screen.

Ludwig heard Feliciano's squeal from downstairs after finishing with the gardening from the backyard, he hurryingly took off his yellow gloves and rushed in lightning speed to the stairs, praying to God that Italy didn't find his secret collection of Fifty Shades of Grey Special Edition copies. Even though this was from France and he truly despised him he couldn't help but admit that the story was excellent.

Ludwig burst right through the door and panted heavily, "Feliciano, I-I can explain this!"

Feliciano turned his head confusingly. "Explain what?"

Ludwig looked bewilderingly at the sight of Feliciano using his computer in his room, as though he was just looking up something and found it. Ludwig mentally sighed in relief of not being caught with his dirty secret but also questioned why Feliciano hollered for him to show what he discovered. But his answer came when he motioned over to the computer and glanced timdly at the screen.

"It's a website called Tumblr, and look at this!" Feliciano scrolled down the screen and everything just went blank in Ludwig's brain.

"What is that?" Ludwig asked, no emotion in his tone.

"It's you and me!" Feliciano chirped. "I really liked this piece, whoever made it was very talented like me. I wonder if I can send them pasta?"

"When did you get this?"

"I got this account after France showed me this," Feliciano explained casually. "and now I can look up pasta all I want! Oh, look, someone took a picture of us one Valentines!" Feliciano kept scrolling down the screen and his grinned brighten more and more at each picture he liked.

Ludwig was still staring at the screen and thought, _I need to call a meeting... But first, I gotta make an account for myself to get those pictures. _

Twenty five minutes later, Ludwig secretly created his Tumblr account with all of those discriminating artwork and lemons that Feliciano found. But after that he resumed to his serious demeanor and prepared their conference in his house which everyone, owning a Facebook account for their weekly dates on conferences, saw popped up in their screens and rushed over.

Soon all the nations who made it were cramped in the small room, some sitting in Germany's couch while some raided on his fridge (mainly Alfred/America) to find something edible to eat. All the nations that gathered all remained in the living room talking to their members or trying to play childish games to spice up the boring wait.

And if you minus the fact that Francis is now in Germany's room for who in God's name knows, mostly everyone gathered in the living room were present.

Germany cleared his voice and voices dimmed to pure silence. "I have something incriminating to tell you all," he said out loud to them. "We have discovered that websites have what now we consider illegal photos and stories. And yes, they involve us all in pairings." All of the nations gasped and looked at each other as though they all just met. "Some have a thing called USUK, some of Spamano and even SeaLat stories in the internet-"

"What the bloody hell is 'USUK?'" Arthur, a British male asked arrogantly.

"It's short for you and me, dude!" Alfred shouted gleefully, almost gay. "I totally OTP them, and USCana!"

"Wha-what does 'USCana' mean?" Matthew stuttered shyly from the far back.

"Why must I be paired up with this bastard?" Lovino hollered louder than anyone.

"I think I like this Tumblr and Fanfiction here," Antonio said, "so I suggest we keep this for ourselves!"

"Yes, I agree with the Spanish one," Natalia agreed with a serious yet hellish voice. "I get to read me and big brother fanfics everyday I want. But I wish they stopped pairing me with that idiot Lithuania."

"I get to read so much SuFin," Sweden said in a low tone. "I wonder where these people live so I can find them and ask how did they know what we did in bed?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT HERE, SWEDEN!" shrilled Finland who grabbed his arm and started whining.

"Uh, guys?" Ivan spoke out and everyone silenced in fear. "Has anyone seen France? I'd hate it to see him die, but I could just read some on Fanfiction, da?" His smile just spooked everyone near him, including the Baltics.

Ludwig heard a sniff from behind and turned his head, seeing a shockingly paled Francis whose face was drooling red liquid from his nostrils and he is holding Ludwig's laptop.

"I had no idea this exsited..." Francis muttered weakly.

This was not good.

"I can't believe this..."

"B-big brother?" Feliciano said sacredly, hiding behind Ludwig for protection.

"_Je l'aime tellement! I love it so much!" _Francis cried joyfully as he started waving the laptop in the air as though it wasn't a priceless laptop. "I must find the creators of this wonderful creation and thank each and every fanfic in the world! I have to start with my country, of course, but then I'll go all around the world until I find all of those fanfic writers and-"

_BANG! _Francis' whole body swung around and collapsed to the floor, the laptop thrown and in the air until it landed on Natalia's lap which she used this advantage to start searching her RusBela fanfictions. Ludwig saw Elizabeta holding her frying pan tightly in her hands, panting heavily from the controlled energy to give a good whack on the head.

Elizabeta panted, "I didn't want Francis to get out of control!" she explained as though she was interrogated. "What were you saying, Luddy?"

Soon the conference was resumed back into the discussion of the new discover of Fanfiction and Tumblr, but the nations thought that this was almost like stalking and wanted to shut down all of the websites. Elizabeta and Kiku who were from the far off corner gave disgruntled looks. Francis who was still lying on the floor soon regained consciousness and crawled over to Elizabeta who bended her back and with a innocent smile apologized to him which he gave only a thumb up to her as a forgiving gesture.

Actually, Kiku, Elizabeta and Francis felt as though they were in danger of being found out about their website contribution by posting 'private' pictures to the internets. Elizabeta and Francis were both fanfic writers of their own while Kiku did his very own manga series from many internets, also private so the nations wouldn't track his artwork.

"So to put this into a vote, who wishes for the internet to still be opened?" Germany asked.

Many people raised their hands, Antonio seemed anxious to raise his arm but Lovino grabbed his arm before he could do so. Kiku, Elizabeta and Francis (who still was on the floor) raised their hand in contribution but with serious faces that could kill someone.

"And for those who wish to banned it?"

Another row of hands raised in the air, mostly the girls because they weren't seen as part of much fanfiction writing.

"I guess the vote goes for banning the internet-"

"NO!" Elizabeta shouted, bringing out her frying pan in a fierce manner. "I will not tolerate without my yaoi or my internet! If you freakin' dare to ban my love, I'll hit each and every one of you idiots for not seeing true beauty!" Elizabeta started to glare all the nation girls who didn't vote and some of the men who didn't want any part of this fan writing.

Ludwig brought his hands up in defense. "H-Hungary, please do not sort this in such a fashion!"

"But you always used violence, Ludwig," Feliciano confessed from behind.

"Not now Italy, we'll speak about this later-"

"But why did you make yourself an account a couple of minutes ago?" Feliciano asked, frowning.

More silence than usual was brought to this conference until Lovino burst out in ignorance and anger.

"HOW DARE YOU CREATE SOMETHING LIKE THAT, POTATO BASTARD?" Lovino shrieked. "I KNEW YOU WERE A PORN DOG LOVING FREAK WHO WATCHES _DOGS _HAVING SEX, BUT THIS IS TAKING IT INTO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL! I'M GOING TO-"

_BANG!_

Lovino's whole body flung to the wooden coffee table that gave a loud crack and the table that was once made of pinewood split in half with Antonio screaming to Lovino to wake up. All nations turned their glared to Elizabeta who wasn't holding her frying pan. She didn't move from her spot at all! So instead of her, they all turned their eyes to the person who done it: Kiku Honda.

"Su-sumimasen, Lovino-kun!" Kiku suddenly apologized with a low bow, eyes closed and yet facing the wooden floor. "I did not mean to hurt you like this-!"

"WHAT THE F*CK IS YOUR PROBLEM, MAN?" Alfred shouted like a fool.

"Will everyone calm down for one minute? Mein Gott, you're all acting so-"

"UNAWESOME!" Gilbert yelled at the back. "Everyone is acting unawesome, except me - because _I_ am awesome!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Elizabeta screamed so vociferously that all the nations covered their ears. "I had enough of all of you talking and complaining and not shutting the hell up, so if any of you-ANY OF YOU-try to take down my treasure..." She shook in fury and couldn't bring herself to speak, but then she announced, "I'll concur all of your lands!"

Everyone gulped in fear when she said those words. Nations knew that Elizabeta was no one to mess around with - usually if the topic was about Roderich - and she had thousands of men ready to attack any country with just a wave of her frying pan. So with a few nodding heads and gulping nervously at her, she knew that the job was done and her internet is safe.

After this, everyone soon left Ludwig's home to return their businesses as usual, but Feliciano saw something popped off from Ludwig's laptop screen after Natalia placed it on the couch. When he checked to see what it was, his eyes suddenly started to tear up.

"WHY DID YOU DISLIKE MY PASTA PICTURE, LUDDY?"

And Ludwig knew he shouldn't have done that... Because he knew Feliciano would find out on the internet

* * *

**Thank you all for a great year, and I hope you guys will enjoy my little stories in the future! I'll be busy for a while, but nothing will change me from writing to all of you! Bye and leave a fav or review if you can! **


End file.
